


潮打空城

by PenMound



Series: 先秦 [6]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 王安石：“康定二年，予过所谓胥山者，周行庙庭，叹吴亡千有余年。事之兴坏废革者不可胜数，独子胥之祠不徙不绝，何其盛也！岂独神之事吴之所兴，盖亦子胥之节有以动后世，而爱尤在于吴也。”
Series: 先秦 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841908
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 吴越争霸背景

1.

兵临城下时，文种才意识到，这一生，终究是拼不过那个人了。  
一路旗开得胜，将夫差亲率的部队逼入姑苏城。越军过震泽，入松陵，前锋距外城不过六七里。文种和范蠡正商量着从哪个门攻打，士兵惊恐万分地来报告：“我、我们看见……伍子胥了！”  
都说人死畏散，士兵却像白日见鬼——这可是在半夜。他的身子抖得跟经霜的柳叶一般，嗓子呢，比身子抖得还厉害：  
“他的头，就像夫差御驾的车轮一样大。目光像持续的霹雳！有人才远远望了一眼，就瞎了！……满头白发比最好的白羽还要坚挺，根根怒指。就连胡子也不是软软飘着的，是直接刺过来！文大夫、范大夫，这还是十里之外。若是近前……”他不敢再说下去了。  
文种蹙起了眉，正要开口，“哗”地一声，中军帐直接从顶上被撕开了。风挟着砂石没头没脑地砸进来，将案上的文件毁了个七零八落。紧接着是暴雨，像密集的箭，一轮一轮毫不止歇。将士奔走呼号，怎么都躲不过雨水的鞭打，而且被击中后就僵倒在地，仿佛死了一样。雷一声连一声滚过天际，整个世界被闪电映得如同白热化的剑庐。文种范蠡背过身子挡住脸，耳畔不断传来惨叫声。越人大惧，左军右军统帅齐齐来见，请求暂且退军。  
什么叫势如破竹。  
“此间于我不利，且撤出松陵。”文种用袖子擦着脸，一道血痕鲜明可见。  
那个带来噩耗的士兵正要去传令，范蠡突然问：“你可看清了，只有一个头？”  
士兵惶惶然点着下巴。  
那就是了。

凡人之正直聪明，死而为神。  
九年前伍子胥含恨自刎的时候，越国人人额手称庆。尽管老成持重的文种还在提醒越王，吴国实力犹盛，不可掉以轻心，但谁都看得出，他是打心底里轻松快活。  
于是趁夫差北上黄池会盟时，越军试探性地打了一回，获得了意想不到的战果。这一次是第二次，在他们的意志中，也该是最后一次。  
“子禽。”范蠡以他固有的好嗓子叫了一声，眉间眼底一派萧索。文种熟悉他的意思。这个聪明绝顶的谋士总是先征求别人的意见：你看，这怎么办呢？  
“伍子胥啊……”文种仰面长叹，广袖下的手指已攥得发白。他恨透了这鬼天气，这使他们的苦心经营化为乌有。风雨仍在继续，像是鬼雄的愤激，又像亡灵的嘲笑。  
“夫差不配有他这样的臣子。”他冷冷地说。  
范蠡俯身收拾那满地狼藉，丝毫不以为忤。他捡起最后一卷军报，码齐了放在案上，眼中光芒闪烁：  
“伍子胥的忠诚不是对夫差，是对吴国。”  
虽是这么说，但是对于逝者本人，有区别吗？文种看着他，没有作声，目光又移向外间：  
傍晚时还迎风招展的“越”字大旗被劈成了一条条的碎片，倒在泥泞中。各处营寨都成了废墟。行军司马在统计伤亡人数、军需损失。将军们愁眉不展，不时呵斥着渐生怯意的士兵，以掩饰内心的不安。  
等文种回过神来，眼前的景象令他目瞪口呆：  
范蠡先是利索地解开冠缨，取下武弁，然后从容不迫地脱去战袍、盔甲，手指搭上了中衣的交领。  
“你这是做什么？”  
范蠡双手一分，颀长的躯干暴露在空气中。他面对文种的惊愕，笑得一脸怆然，“去求伍子胥开路。”

孔子说，祭如在，祭神如神在。  
稽颡肉袒对于范蠡来讲不算多么羞辱的事。在吴为奴时，比这更卑微的事都做过何止千百。但是文种就不一样了。上一次在吴人面前膝行顿首，还是以越大夫的身份去请降。不管他怎么低声下气地向夫差恳求，一旁站立的伍子胥就是毫不动容，坚决反对。  
那时他便暗暗寻思要除去他。子胥不死，越无宁日。  
为了保住越的社稷子民，文种做了一件此生最不堪回首的事：向伯噽行贿。他们皆是楚地郢人，因着同乡之谊，厚颜求上门去。伯噽在轻歌曼舞中接待了他，面对送来的子女玉帛，但笑不语。文种几次要举杯相告，都被他用酒挡回去。文种知道事不宜迟，一狠心，避席直言道：  
“今伍子胥见厚于王，恐太宰不得洒然用事。若舍越以为臣，越必倾心以报足下。”  
伯噽屏退左右，离席虚扶一把，狡黠的笑意中忽显暧昧：  
“倾心呵……子禽兄离楚日久，岂无意于南风乎？”  
其疾如风，其徐如林，侵掠如火，不动如山，难知如阴，动如雷震。孙武留下的旷世兵法，被吴国的每一员上将学了个举一反三。天旋地转，文种的记忆从此断了锚。二十余年后，伯噽因卖主求荣的罪名被勾践处死。文种不动声色地舒了口气，清明的眼神转为漠然。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

越军上下目送两位大夫以一种奇特的姿态走出中军帐，确认自己的眼睛没坏之后，不禁怀疑是不是一个雷把他们劈傻了。范蠡晏然自若，而文种犹面露难色。  
其实也不是别无选择。比如说，可以绕道。但是兵贵神速，一旦予以夫差喘息之机，战局就难料了。  
现在他们并肩遥拜于江边，备白马、醴酒，乞求伍子胥借道。夜色不退，远处潮涨云飞，呜咽不绝，状如奔马。所有的船只都避入港口，不敢与潮头争竞。  
“这样真的有效吗？”文种郁闷地问。许多事只有在衣冠楚楚的情况下做来才不至于气短。事若不成，反受人笑。  
“别无长策。”范蠡薄唇一抿，挺身长揖，清越的声音借着江风洒开去：  
“‘吴越同处三江之地，其势终不能并存。’此相国昔所言也。会稽之事，天以越赐吴，而吴不取。今天以吴赐越，越岂可逆天？夫差无道，不能保乡土而恤黎民。相国魂而有灵，来享蒸尝。”  
仿佛应着他的话，一个巨浪迎头打来，几乎将范蠡击倒在地。他不顾浑身湿透，一跃而起，拔出清光凛凛的宝剑，斩下了马头。  
一声悲鸣，血像长虹一样扑向江面，在黎明前最黑暗的时候划出一道艳烈的色彩。令人悚然的是，本应死去的白马并没有倒下，反而踏浪冲入了江心。瞬间涛声如怒，聚成十丈高的水墙，摧锋折锐，向岸上的人直压下来。  
糟了！文种眉毛一跳，束发的苍色玉簪在风中摇摇欲坠。他不曾起身，却分毫不见卑下之态，肃然陈情道：  
“种自知负罪于相国，然吾身在越，便为越王谋事。行军至此，有进无退。相国欲报怨，种一人当之。”  
晦明交替间，他的脸如镜水稽山一带不动的柱石。  
江潮来势不减，漫过了他们的身躯，这一次，却滴水不沾。文种范蠡惊异地对视一眼，知道伍子胥是把他们放过了。文种飞快地站起来，斟了一杯酒，亲手置于祭坛上。  
顷刻，杯子轻微地挪动了一下，除了他们两人，在场的士兵无一察觉。待涛声散尽，有大胆的人上前去张望时，发现酒已经不剩了。  
天亮了。上下波光如银河万点，跳荡远去。文种范蠡相携而立，听见他们期待已久的声音铿然响起：  
“吾知越之必入吴矣，故求置吾头于南门，以观汝之破吴也。惟欲以穷夫差。定汝入我之国，吾心又不忍，故为风雨以还汝军。然越之伐吴，自是天也，吾安能止哉？越如欲入，更从东门，我当为汝开道，贯城以通汝路。”

越军在伍子胥的引导下，转道海阳，乘波涛之势，凿城开渠，自东南隅攻入姑苏。吴军望风披靡。最受打击的要数夫差了。他怎么都想不到，一夜之间，惊变至此。  
躬为戎首，伍子胥多少年都没变过啊，去楚覆楚，在吴沼吴。  
可是，是谁使他身首分离，游魂往来于江上的呢？是夫差。又是谁在他死谏后仍醉心不理的呢？还是夫差。  
自作孽，不可活。  
“孤有何面目再与之相见！”夫差恨恨道。

“你说伍子胥为什么要帮我们？”文种站在重重包围圈外，仰望着穷途末路的姑苏台，轻轻对范蠡说。  
是……帮吗？范蠡目光平静，心底却风潮暗生了。他记得当日在吴的每一晚，都是做好了看不见日出的准备。伍子胥从来就没有放弃向夫差进言，即便这样的忠言逆耳只会把自己推向更难立足的境地。他是和他们一样的楚人啊，良臣择主而事是常理，却把一腔热血一身肝胆都埋进吴国的山水间了。作为敌人，他们不能留下他；可是作为对手，他们敬畏他。  
“彼一心尽己，如潮之有信。”  
文种对这个评价恍若未闻，语气黯淡：“我去看过盘门了。”  
盘门处姑苏之南，是伍子胥昔年督造阖闾大城时精心部署的防御工事，水陆相半，沿洄屈曲。水门内外两重，舟船穿梭往来如风；陆门亦有两重，可匿藏数百兵卒而不为人觉。这一次，盘门没有发挥它的威力。一千七百年后，苏州人民在文天祥的率领下，因地制宜，足足抵御了元兵四十余天。直到朝廷将文天祥调回临安拒敌，苏州才沦陷，盘门毁于战火。  
这些都不是伍子胥能逆料的事。此刻风雨潇潇，城中低洼处仍没于浑浊的积水下。不时有浮尸泛起，彰显战事的残酷。范蠡能领略到的，就是文种的心有余悸：  
“……雉堞、垛口、射孔、驰道等无一不齐，又设天井以防火攻，置绞关石于城台上。当初若是强攻，我们根本没有十足的胜算。”文种废然道，“要不是他——”  
伯噽曾经漫不经心地告诉他：吴居辰位，越居巳位，故于盘门上刻木为蟠龙以镇越。文种记住了这句话。于是在大规模铸造兵器时，命人暗中加入了屠龙之技。  
世岂有地用屠龙之巧！  
但是他们仍然无法解释，为什么伍子胥舍弃了足以捍卫姑苏的城防。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

伯噽一直认为他和伍子胥是不同的。  
这当然不仅仅是因为伍子胥被视作纯臣，而他被视作佞臣。  
正如伍子胥继承了其祖父伍举的不避斧钺直言往谏，伯噽也继承了其祖父伯州犁的上下其手左右逢源。有些事情，当它们发生时，人们认为是一念之差，其实在血缘流溯的漫长岁月中，早已尘埃落定。  
因为没有对楚的切齿仇恨，也就没有对吴的结草衔环。随王问鼎中原时，伯噽始终理性地站在边上，顶多为火焰添一把柴，而伍子胥却是把整个血肉之躯都填入了鼎中。旁人难以理解他对越的偏执，伯噽却是明白的。这一点心照不宣在阖闾下葬时，成为溢于言表的悲恸。夫差杀掉了上千名筑墓的工匠，伍子胥连眼睛都没有眨一下。人们只看到他那头白发下的脸——以前始终保持着青年人的活力——如今，是真的老了。就像虎丘风霜剥蚀的岩层，你不知道它存在了多久，但只要攀援其上的薜荔仍然需要它，就会永远守在这个地方。然后他们看见这位严毅威重的相国从袖中取出一管箫，凑到唇边，低回宛转地吹了起来。  
也许是因为太久没有吹奏，箫声并不悦耳，粗嘎嘶哑，甚至有些断断续续。可是人们听着听着就开始落泪。夫差的眼睛比地上的血还要红，束髻的孝巾无风自颤：“此仇不报，不为人子！”  
三年后他们应誓。三年后伯噽正式走到了伍子胥的对立面。这些年他一直与越国暗通款曲，又在吴国窃居高位。他早就没有心了。起初他还怕恩怨分明的伍子胥会来报复，不敢独自去江上，可事实上是，什么都没有。唯一令他遗憾的是民众对伍子胥的伤怀，不过在夫差的倚重下，这一点遗憾也可以被抵消了。  
如今他眼睁睁看着越军打来了，又庆幸，又恐慌。越国许给他的好处，指日就可以兑现。他却要防着夫差先把他杀了祭旗。这些天夫差不断传他去商议，后来索性就把他留在了宫里。他看得出，这头困兽的悔恨，却也谅他不敢再做出自断臂膀的事。无所谓了，就当是，最后陪他演一出戏。  
何况他还捏着文种的把柄。伯噽仰面倒在茵席上，眼皮动了动。

即便孙武和伍子胥已经离去多时，按照旧制训练出的吴军仍不乏精锐，三江弄潮的勇士誓死保卫家国。越军好整以暇地围困了两年，踏着鲜血和白骨前行，将反抗力量一点点蚕食殆尽。姑苏台上人心涣散，各寻后路。  
文种怀揣一枚封筒，快步走入中军帐，嗓音愉悦：“少伯，伯嚭密信至此，欲将兵来降。他还说……”  
范蠡半转了身，见文种逆着晨曦站在军帐口，一脸容光焕发，心里突然就咯噔了一下，脱口而出：“伯嚭贪且酷，有不臣之心。子禽还是不要与他走得过近。”  
文种的脸色霎时有些难看。他一向涵养甚好，此时只是别过脸去，咬着牙，耳根一线牵动不已。范蠡自知失言，轻咳一声：“这里刚送来许多急件，子禽你看看？”  
文种深深望了他一眼，走过去，依次翻着。蓦然，目光停在一处不动了。他伸出手指欲抽阅，又像被精巧的锦囊烫了一下，就连声音也似被烙哑了一般：  
“夫差寄给你的？”   
范蠡默认了，从锦囊中抽出那封信，摊在了文种面前。于是那些笔画复杂的字再一次窃窃地逼过来：  
“吾闻‘狡兔死而良犬烹’，敌国如灭，谋臣必亡，大夫何不存吴一线，以自为余地？”  
恐惧就是从这个时候开始的。倒不是因为夫差这话，而是文种从范蠡脸上捕捉到了稍纵即逝的犹疑。勾践在吴国经历的种种，他曾隐隐约约听到过一些。人主的权威不容诋毁，他很有技巧地将那些流言弹压下去了。那么亲历者范蠡，势必见证过更多难言之隐。他忽地心下了然，自知将死的夫差为什么要替他们考虑。  
“这不过是他为了苟延残喘，故作离间之辞罢了！”文种拔高声音，沉着的眉宇间怒意骤生，“少伯你须仔细！”  
范蠡眸光一顿，颔首道：“是啊。”  
文种紧紧盯着他，“你要给他回信吗？”  
范蠡看着这个刚正不阿的人，感觉有许多埋藏已久的东西生出枝叶去，俨然越国还给吴国的蒸熟的稻种，发了芽。他无法预见那些会成为丰硕的谷实还是罪恶的稗草。他明明想说的不是这样，却不由自主地附和道：  
“既然伯嚭请降，我等便奏明大王，约期进攻。”

迁延至今，夫差终于不得不去面对勾践。  
近侍来报伯嚭叛逃时，他已经感觉不到愤怒了。这是他的报应，听信真正里通外国的贼子而屈杀忠良的报应。但是他至少还可以再争取一下，不为自己一条命，也要为了吴国的尊严。山下刀枪林立，火把高举，似酒阑宴罢的支支残蜡，来为他送行。  
夫差披发覆面，手持吴钩，毫无章法地挥舞着，喝道：“滚！都滚开！”左右在他的狂乱下纷纷遁去。半个时辰前，勾践拒绝了他保留吴国宗社的请求，只答应在甬东划出三百户编氓相随，饶他不死。夫差仰天大恸，将嗟来之食拂落在地，孤身冲出了门。  
姑苏台一向以楼阁掩映、巧夺天工著称，所有建材历经三年积聚，五年才竣工。他在这里耽于声色，竟不曾注意草木疯长成了那个样子，蓊蓊郁郁，遮住了整片天，也遮住了他对越国的洞察。春种桃李者，夏得阴其下，秋得其实；春种蒺藜者，夏不可采其叶，秋得其刺焉。现在伍子胥所预言的荆棘满园来了。  
他踉踉跄跄，锦衣玉带皆被枝条钩破，沾满了冰凉的露水。黑暗中巨大的岑寂俘虏了他，吴钩砰然坠地。迷离的视野中，一头俊美的鹿轻盈地蹿了过去。  
“吾将见麋鹿游于姑苏台矣。”当年伍子胥这么说的时候，人人笑他危言耸听。伯嚭更是借机下谗：“相国这是要把苏台比作鹿台了？”  
不！他不能做纣王那样的亡国之君！夫差猛省，曳下腰间鹊画弓，就将箭搭在弦上，瞄准了鹿头奋力一射。锋利的箭镞穿透了鹿角，继续向远方射去。鹿摇了摇脑袋，仿佛什么都没发生。  
“罢了！罢了！”夫差跌足痛呼，两臂颓唐地垂下，半晌，将弓弦扣在脖颈上，双手颤抖着朝反方向绞去。他曾有拔山扛鼎之力，此时却半分也使不上，徒然勒出几道血痕。夜幕中漏出的一线微光洒在他脸上，几点泪像破碎的明珰。  
他大口喘着气，一张脸被自己的泪灼烧得痛不欲生。性命攸关时，他几乎是下意识地喊出了那个名字：  
“子胥！子胥！”  
山下波涌云乱，雷奔电激，无数的素车白马自太湖向姑苏台合围而来，渐渐汇聚为一个高大的身形。夫差潸然望向他，还是那个熟悉的样子，须发皓如霜雪，眼中蓄满了沉沉的怨毒，仿佛下一刻就要吼出：“夫差！你忘了勾践杀父之仇了吗？”  
“不敢忘……吾不敢忘……”夫差再次扣紧了弓弦，可仍是无济于事，“子胥……子胥你帮寡人一把！啊——”  
他在求他，泪不能禁、颜面尽失地求他。然而潮神只是远远立着，无动于衷地看着他，像一个溺水者在苦苦挣扎。他从来不知道求死也是这么艰难。  
“臣不能弑君。”正言如潮水一样灌入了他的耳朵。夫差浑身一凛，双手不受控制了，狠命切开了自己的喉管。并没出多少血，身子向后一趔趄，就那么恋恋不舍地倒在了哺育他的土地上，两只眼睛还张着。  
直到这时，潮神淡定的面孔才起了一丝波澜。他信手一指，荆棘中的吴钩向上飞起，凌空裁下了一角衣袂，翻然飘落，覆上了吴国最后一位君王的脸。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

越军搜山时找到了夫差的尸首，遵从王命，把他就地掩埋在靠近太湖的小山丘上。范蠡没有亲临，因此也就不曾目睹士兵们怀着怨愤，将一筐筐泥土倾倒在这个失败者的身上。结束了。他想。伯嚭从营寨的另一侧过来，一脸自得，含笑与他打招呼：  
“少伯。”  
范蠡淡然相对：“太宰不去看看吗？”  
伯嚭微愕，从对方的语气中嗅出了不善，“我就……不必了。”  
他笑得有些讨好。范蠡知道他在担心什么。微风习习，吹动他们的绅带。在伯嚭眼中，这是荣华，而范蠡看到的只是缧绁。  
数日后勾践论功行赏，大殿上人人称贺。伯嚭混迹于越国臣子中，眼巴巴地等着越王的召唤。文官们多数不语，武将们有意识地和他保持距离。他的表情便更谦卑。  
“伯噽。”勾践威严地说。  
“臣在。”他心中窃喜，恭顺地伏下身子。宝座上的声音如一枚毒蕈，在他耳中炸开了：  
“汝事主不忠，理当诛戮！”  
伯噽大惊失色，慌忙望向文种求救。对方将他的目光悠悠接过，一把攥成齑粉。伯噽的心凉了半截，怀着侥幸申辩道：“大王！臣虽有负于吴，何罪于越？”  
“孰为汝君？汝市恩索贿，结党营私，待上无礼，岂曰无罪？”勾践言之凿凿。伯嚭何曾触及越王的雷嗔电怒，被震得方寸大乱，恍惚中只听到末一句：“……寡人要报答伍子胥对吴国的忠贞！”  
伯噽保养得宜的脸像丝帛一样坼裂了，同时撕裂的还有他的嗓音。他的眉毛眼睛扭曲成一团，振衣站起，发出骇人的狂笑：  
“为伍子胥……哈哈！汝道伍子胥真是我害的么？是他自己找死！吾王念其旧功，一再阻拦，是他偏要拼个死谏的清名！可笑啊，可笑我伯噽经营一世，竟落了这么个下场。”他狠狠一眼剜向文种，就要撞过去，“你这背信弃义的——”  
他哑然失声，一柄利刃将他刺了个对穿。血啪嗒啪嗒溅到地上，像越国连年进贡给吴的东海珊瑚，散落阶下。他又向前挪了一步，眼神涣散了，膝盖再也支撑不了全身的重量，跪倒在地。然后就是金瓜击顶。勾践依然一副冠冕堂皇的样子，看着武士将尸体拖走。范蠡的眼中有一些很复杂的东西在搅动，慢慢沉淀为深不可测的两潭。

那天晚上文种失眠了。殚精竭虑的日日夜夜已经过去，他却不习惯这样的轻松。二更时，忽报范蠡来访。后者行色匆匆，开门见山就说：“子禽，今日之事……”  
“少伯。”文种截住了他的话，“你先喝口水。”  
范蠡接过杯子却不饮，满脸忧虑，“伯噽是咎由自取，却不该死在大王手上。”  
文种心中啪地断了弦。他戚戚地垂着眼，声音冷得可怕：  
“你还是在想夫差的信，是不是？”  
范蠡痛心疾首，却释然了：“是。”  
话一旦挑明，就再也没了掩饰。文种一声不吭，也不去择理心中的乱麻，只听范蠡直陈利害：  
“大王为人猜忌忍垢，可与之共患难而不可共享乐。吾决意离去。子禽在越理政多年，深孚民望，恐不见容。倘谗人为祸……”  
文种扬起了脸，苍白的面容坚硬如铁，一如他的答话：  
“吾闻子产以其乘舆济人于溱、洧，国人归德于君。种虽不才，终不自嫌以去耳。”  
——去止，事君之义也。吾子行矣。  
范蠡喝干了杯中的水，起身作揖，“就此别过。”长夜黢黑无沿，像他解散的发髻。他用殷殷相劝为数十年来的疏狂友谊点上了终止符。户外雨疏风骤，茂盛的女萝附着在松柏上，影影绰绰，牵扯着留守者的衷肠。文种久久伫立，直到眼中血丝如网。  
次日文种便觉身子不适。他上书告病，勾践并无异样，命他安心疗养。又过了几天，派使者送来一只匣子，“为大夫解病。”  
文种倒履下榻，定定地对上了使者的目光。使者不闪不避，将匣子启开了，“大夫请。”  
他是用自己的命在赌君王的初心，结果，一败涂地。  
他记得，夫差赐死子胥用的是属镂，与随葬虎丘的龙泉三千夜夜共鸣。  
勾践甚至吝于赐给他一口宝剑，只给了一个理由：“子教寡人七术，寡人用其三而败吴。但为先王画策。”  
文种濒死的脸上浮动着奇异的神采。这令使者有些困惑了。  
“诚如王命。”  
铁器划过脖颈，是前所未有的剧痛，死亡来得缓慢而凄凉。他躺在自己的血泊中，心中那个说不清的理由渐渐明晰：  
“少伯，如果我们都逃走，世人会怎么看越国？”  
卷而怀之，他做不到。

中原霸主永远在轮换，只有涛声依旧。了却与吴国的旧怨后，勾践即率兵北渡淮，与诸侯会盟，退还齐、鲁等国被吴侵吞的土地，博取声望。一时海晏河清，风平浪静。  
得偿夙愿之时，他偶尔会想到伏剑的文种，那个坚持养民为先称霸为后的直臣，唇角泛起一丝凉薄的笑意，尖锐得可以切开最厚的冰：  
“吾亦知汝无贰心，奈道不同，难能为继也。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.

文种的魂灵在海上漂泊了七天七夜，无处落脚，最终疲惫不堪，在数声精卫的嘶鸣中，毫无知觉地、重重坠了下去。  
是海潮带着咸腥味的扑打唤醒了他。睁开眼睛时，一个非常年轻的楚服男子正站在旁边俯视他，头发是白的。  
“伍相国。”他喃喃道，头靠在礁石上，挣不起身。  
男子失笑。  
“事到如今，你还叫我相国？也罢。”他落落一坐，袖子拍起的几朵浪花轻轻溅到文种脸上。  
现在他们是同类了。但是文种并没有感知这种变化。他只道范蠡说的鸟尽弓藏终于应验，苦笑了一下：“种得从相国以游地下，亦足矣。”  
伍子胥和煦的笑容一点一滴敛去了，取而代之的是严厉的训斥：  
“汝设计贷粮，蒸之诈为谷种相还，以障夫差耳目，使吴中颗粒无收，民不聊生。刻毒至此，岂谓神明不鉴！”  
“已经遭天谴了。”文种神色惨然。  
“勾践算什么‘天’。”伍子胥鄙夷道。  
几条飞鱼敏捷地掠过，激起了文种骨子里的倔强。他呼地坐起来，顾不得半身还浸在水里，“那么相国引我军入吴，又是为什么？”  
伍子胥没有计较他的冒失，目光遥遥西指，那是穹窿山的方向。就在文种以为他不会回答时，温然开口了：  
“我有一位故人说过……用不着我给你背兵法吧？”  
上兵伐谋，其次伐交，其次伐兵，其下攻城。攻城之法，为不得已。修橹轒輼，具器械，三月而后成，距堙，又三月而后已。将不胜其忿而蚁附之，杀士卒三分之一而城不拔者，此攻之灾也。  
“想堂堂正正从盘门进来，你有几分把握？”他语气安详，在文种听来却是轻视。后者满心不平，无法相信伍子胥会为了士民的性命作出这样的选择。  
“然则破郢——”文种终于说出了这句。数十年前他是楚国的宛令，对伍家的惨祸有所耳闻。吴师破楚时，他已身在越地，然而只要一想到暌隔的故乡沦为血海，就悲不自胜。这是打算用几条命去填平王的罪孽呢？薄言往愬，他做好了足够的准备承受他的肝火。  
伍子胥看了他一眼，“你啊……”  
“我毕竟比你先死了十来年。”他神情疏朗，海浪随着讲述跌宕起伏：  
“你看见会稽、丹徒沿岸的庙宇了吗？那是人们怕我胸怀恨意，驱水为涛，颠覆舟船，溺杀人命。他们频频祷祝，是想获得我的庇佑。”  
他把“庇佑”二字说得很重。文种一下子就明白了。自古知兵非好战，为将者绝不能将死人视作理所当然。这位志在强吴却弗保身的楚人，在魂兮归来之际，想的是以武止戈。  
伍员伯噽，文种范蠡，四位楚人离开江汉大地后，在南方掀起了惊涛骇浪。百余年后楚国兼并了吴越的全部土地，而端午致祭的习俗留了下来。后人登临故国，一次又一次地，怅望江头江水声。  
远远地有些百姓奔向海滨了，手里捧着祭品，呼唤着逝者的名字。伍子胥长身而起，顺手牵起了文种：  
“你去吧。他们认识你。”  
“愿与君同往。”新生的潮神率然高蹈，衣袂轻扬。

2014年8月


End file.
